


A Spooky Circumstance

by beware_phangirl (dantiloquent)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Halloween, M/M, Pick Up Lines, too many pick up lines, we wore matching halloween costumes to this party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2937161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantiloquent/pseuds/beware_phangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “we wore matching halloween costumes to this party” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spooky Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for the title but  
> based off this post: http://notanotherphanfictionblog.tumblr.com/post/96921329025/textsfromtitanfood-consider-the-following-aus

Phil hadn’t _wanted_ to go. Of course he hadn’t. People in a crowded place, with alcohol and costumes and music and blocked doors? No thanks. He was content with sitting at home, maybe with a pizza and a movie, if he could be bothered. His recovery from a cold was another reason he threw at PJ as he had tried to convince him to go.  
"So what? Everyone will be so drunk they won’t notice. And if you get drunk too, then you won’t have any trouble talking to people."  
"Ew no." Phil scrunched up his nose, crossed his arms. "You know I don’t do drink. Not after last time."  
PJ sighed. “Look, I think it’d be good for you, yeah? You need to get out more, man. It sounds cool, and if you wear a mask no one will recognise you. And who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone.” He winked, and Phil rolled his eyes.   
"You’re going to have to try a bit harder than that."  
PJ sighed again, and Phil was starting to think Peej was definitely treating him like a five year old.   
"Okay. If it goes horribly wrong, meaning no one talks to you and you find no one to talk to you, I won’t invite you out again. In fact, if you do end up a complete loner, you get a tenner. Deal?"  
"I-"  
"Deal?"  
Phil considered for a moment. And what harm could it do, really? Halloween was something he had never fully explored…  
"Fine." He conceded, with little acquiescence.  
So that was how he had ended up at some house, belonging to a friend of PJ’s friend or something like that, dressed in a light hearted attempt at - something. He wasn’t really sure. He had just picked out the cheapest outfit at the shop. It was a vampire - of course, because everyone lacked originality these days - and a pathetic attempt at that. But maybe that was just him.   
The house was modern with squeaking floors, and Phil watched his step because what if he lost his footing now. He shrugged his shoulders higher up his neck, keeping his gaze down. PJ had left him soon after arriving at the door, and Phil could hear his smooth chuckle drift as he cooly told another joke.   
He slipped into the main room, filled with blaring music and lights and too many beating hearts for his liking, all drowsy with drink and lust and - ugh.   
Despite everything, Phil watched the gathering with interest. The darting glances and smooth touches between infatuated couples, the roaring laughter and clumsy dancing - and he wondered why he couldn’t act like that. He was thankful that no one had bothered him, though.   
He caught sight of someone enter the room, in the door across from him. Phil grinned to himself when he saw how he was wearing the same costume to him—and then decided that that was pretty annoying, because he had been dragged out here and now he was so much of an embarrassment he matched someone else. The guy looked younger than Phil, with cranky brown hair and a cracked bottom lip firmly jarred between his teeth. The white paint faded in places to reveal tanned skin.   
It seemed the guy had also spotted Phil; his lips curled into a smile and he started to walk over to him. Great. Now Phil was expected to socialise.   
"Couldn’t be bothered to use your creativity either?" He asked when he was close enough to be heard over the music. Phil shook his head, and studied him with a slight smile. Maybe this guy was okay.   
"Nah. I could barely be bothered to come."  
"Yeah. Well, I think I pull it off better than you, and there can only be one decrepit vampire around…"  
"Are you telling me to strip?" Phil asked slyly, surprising himself slightly by this confidence. The guy just shrugged.   
"I wanna bob your apples." He winked, and Phil’s smile grew as he caught on.   
"I can’t find a costume for Halloween, so can I go as your boyfriend?"  
"That skeleton over there said he’d get your number for me, but he didn’t have the guts, so here I am."  
"I’m no vampire but I’m fine with getting no sleep and sucking your neck all night."  
"Are you dressed as a tree? Because you’re giving me wood."  
"Do you wanna ride my broomstick?"  
The guy laughed loudly, shaking his head. “That was terrible.” He held out his hand with a smirk. “Dan Howell.”  
"Phil Lester. And I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of pick up lines."  
"I’m glad. So have I." The lights had changed, and Phil took the new vantage point to see how the blue flare reflected in Dan’s coffee eyes, and how shadows were cast in his dimple when he laughed. He could see Dan’s strong body and how maybe, just maybe, his heart was beating a bit faster as their eyes met again. Phil pulled a face of disgust as the music changed.   
"I hate this song." He exclaimed, and Dan nodded.   
"Same. I prefer Muse. And Panic! at the Disco are also good."  
"Good choices." Phil nodded approvingly, thinking that Dan had a lot in common with him. They continued to chat and insult anyone they could, slowly creeping out of the door so they could speak without yelling in the other’s ear.  
"At least we’ll avoid people thinking we went matching on purpose, like some gross cliché" Phil pointed out.  
They learnt how they both had watched the latest episode of Bake Off with their heads in their hands half the time; Phil learnt how Dan loved the rain a little too much, and Dan agreed with how Phil had decided long ago that New Years was overrated. Though they didn’t need to, they kept close together, enjoying how they could speak in tame whispers in their own peculiar bubble. Phil’s fingers had stopped trembling and the pungent smell of drink had stopped bothering him long ago.   
Phil soon discovered how Dan was much more than how he viewed himself. He was far from the blank canvas Dan insisted he was; he was filled with spurts of interest and colour as his eyes glittered and words gushed from his mouth like ice water in a silver jar. His face never stayed in the same, even though it fell occasionally, with the colour leaving his eyes for a moment before Phil brushed their fingers together and joked or complimented him. He enjoyed doing that just to see Dan spark again, to feel the poison powering through his veins.   
"I’ve just realised how fitting your name is." Phil said in the lull of conversation. They were sitting with their backs to the wall, shoulder to shoulder, their hands hanging loosely by their sides. Phil could feel his fingers link with Dan’s slightly, and dared to keep them there. And he may have been imagining it, but he thought Dan’s smile grew slightly.   
"What?"  
"You know? Howell?" Phil curved his mouth to howl, but his voice was smothered by Dan’s hand.   
"You’re worse than the kids in primary school." Dan chastised.  
"Why didn’t you come as a werewolf?"   
"Because, Phil, I hate to alarm you but costumes grow old after a while."  
"Would’ve saved you from having to be a crappy vampire."  
"Hey." Dan bumped his shoulder with Phil’s, a smile on his lips. "Nothing’s wrong with being a vampire. Plus, I wouldn’t have met you."  
Phil could feel his ears redden and privately thanked to white face paint he had on.   
"Did you just admit you’re Team Edward?" He teased, ignoring the compliment. Dan lightly smacked him on the shoulder.   
"You’re the worst."  
"So it would have been better if you don’t meet me.”  
"Actually stop. Of course it wouldn’t have been! I need a talk buddy, and it just happens that I found a cute one who watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It seems the odds are in my favour."  
"Buddy?" Phil laughed, but leant closer to Dan. "Did you just use the word buddy?"  
"You just can’t take a compliment can you?"   
"Nope."  
The night continued, with them in close quarters and Phil listening to Dan’s breathing when they ran out of things to say. Sometimes they were disturbed by giggling couples who staggered down the corridor, and their eyes would lock and they’d try and hold in sniggers. When less and less people came through, and the music died down, they both stood up and slunk back into the main room. Barely anyone was still there, and a glance at the clock told Phil it was past midnight.   
"It seems it’s time to say bye, then." Phil said glumly, a yawn escaping his lips. Dan looked as tired as he felt, but there was a spark in his eyes which made him look slightly more awake. It disappeared when he, too, noticed the time.   
"Yeah." He stuck out a hand. "Nice meeting you."  
"You dork." Phil grinned and pulled him into a hug. He heard Dan chuckle and melt into him slightly; it seemed he had wanted to hug Phil but refrained from doing so, in case he was breaking a barrier, or something. "It was great meeting you, too."  
"Can I have your number? I mean, if you want, but it’d be better to be able to talk to you without all the fangs and blood and stuff."  
"Of course! Don’t be so nervous." They switched phones and tapped in their numbers. They headed towards the door together, still trying to edge in extra conversation. They hugged again, and Dan muttered something about delaying a goodbye. Phil laughed again and kissed his cheek before pulling away, smiling shyly.  
"See you around, Edward."  
"See you around, Buffy."  
Once Dan left, Phil turned back to fun PJ watching them with a quirked eyebrow. Phil groaned as he came over to him.   
"I’ve lost the bet, haven’t I?"   
"Yep. But was it worth it?" PJ asked, elbowing Phil’s ribs. Phil looked down at the new contact in his phone, and then back at the street, where he could just about see Dan.   
"Yeah. Yeah, it was."


	2. Leads To Explosive Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “we wore matching costumes to this party and now its bonfire night and i’m lonely and want to see someone (you) so i thought hey why not invite someone (you) round” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there's slight angst in this part but not really ok bye)

Bonfire Night was the next time Phil Lester sees Dan Howell.   
He could already hear pops and bangs muffled by his window; the news had all been about different celebrations and how to stay safe. There was one thing Phil was certain of: he couldn’t escape Guy Fawkes Night, and so he might as well be a tiny bit social, instead of be a loner.   
That’s exactly what he texted Dan as he asked if he wanted to come over. His fingernails wrapped against the screen as Dan sent a reply, and soon enough Phil had sent his address, and the last thing Dan had said was “be there in five”.  
Phil put his phone down and stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds, tapping his leg. It was then that he realised that he hadn’t tidied up all the dirty clothes from the floor of several rooms, and that he should probably get something out which is suitable for eating. Swearing under his breath, he bustled round his apartment. He pulled two frozen meals out of the freezer, just in case; he poured two bags of crisps into a chipped bowl; he shoved all the dirty clothes into a box and then into a cupboard, stacking all the random papers into one pile. Just as he was tidying up the books from the lounge, there was a buzz at his door. Storing the last of it away, he let out a sigh of relief before steering round the room to the door. There was another impatient buzz.   
"I’m coming!" He called as he swung open the door, revealing Dan wrapped up in a coat and scarf, the cold air making his hair and face slightly damp.   
"About bloody time, too." Dan replied as he stepped in, shrugging off his coat.   
"Sorry, but I had to clean." Phil explained guiltily. Dan rolled his eyes, a smile nudging at his lips.   
"Your mental capacity amazes me."  
"That makes two of us."  
Dan laughed and then followed Phil through to the living room, Phil apologising about the state of everything as they went.   
"It’s fine, Phil. I like it." He nodded at the collection of discs and posters and things, which Dan thought were a perfect representation of the Phil he knew, before smiling reassuringly at him.   
"You’ve got snacks, so all is good." He continued, noting the bowls Phil had haphazardly balanced on the table. "As long as I’ve got food, I’m a happy chappy." He abruptly stopped what he was doing, leaving him hovering above the sofa. "Do you ever regret saying something?" He groaned at himself and collapsed onto the seat. Phil sat beside him, laughing as Dan continued to bury his face in his hands.   
"It’s okay, even the best of us do it."  
"Mhm."  
"I do it all the time."  
"Mhm."  
"And you are the best of us?"  
"Better." Dan slyly peeked through his fingers and then they stumbled into peals of laughter.   
"Come on then, you. Let’s get this started." Phil said, reaching forward and fiddling with the remote.   
"What exactly are we watching?" Dan asked as he watched Phil.   
"Is The Hunger Games good?"  
"Hell yes." Phil shook his head a little at Dan’s chosen phrase, but smiled at his enthusiasm, and finally got the TV working.   
The sofa was small, with a dusty mauve throw that rumpled when they sat down thrown over it. Phil brought his legs up onto the seat in front of him, meaning he was almost bent double; Dan crossed his legs at the ankles and buried down into the cushion. There was no space between them because of the size of the settee, but neither seemed to care. The room was dark - the colourful flashes of fireworks sometimes wriggling into the shadow - meaning the screen lit up the space. They turned up the volume, based on the mutual understanding that they didn’t want to hear the displays.   
"I’ve got toffee popcorn - that counts for toffee apples, right?" Phil said over the ads that were playing.   
"Definitely." Dan mumbled through a mouthful of the aforementioned snacks, making Phil laugh. They then settled down as the film started.   
They’d watched the film so many times they could make comments through it without missing out, and they quoted parts and pointed out the “ohmygod did you see that” moments. Halfway through, Dan started attempting to throw the popcorn into his mouth. Though he had it wide open, he couldn’t quite manage the achievement, and swayed different directions to no avail.   
"Hear, let me try." Phil stuttered through giggles, reaching over and grabbing a few. "No, keep your mouth open. I’ll throw them to you."   
Dan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he understood, and he then resumed his tactic. Carefully lining up the piece of popcorn, Phil flicked his wrist.  
"Mother fucker…" Dan exclaimed as the popcorn flew from Phil’s hand and came into contact with his eye. He rubbed it and pinged the popcorn back at Phil, fixing him with a glare. Phil just erupted in laughter.   
"I’m sorry! My aim isn’t that good!"  
"Why did you say you could try, then?" Dan replied, but he had started to laugh, too. Their new mission was getting the popcorn into Dan’s mouth whilst still watching the film. Eventually they succeeded, and Phil threw his arms up in celebration - and he knocked over the bowl. The food scattered over the floor, and Phil sucks in his cheeks.   
"Ooops."  
"Yeah, ooops." Dan repeated, also studying the floor for no apparent reason.   
"Never mind. I can clear it up later; there wasn’t much left anyway."  
"Yeah, because you’re a fucking awful thrower." Dan retorted, but softened the phrase with a smile.   
"Very true."  
-  
They laughed and joked, but the flirting which was apparent the first meeting was not attending. If their bluntness and teasing was down to breaking the ice and how they were slightly drunk on thrill, Phil thought, and Dan didn’t feel like that, then that was fine.   
-  
Once the film had finished, the fireworks had mainly ended and the only lights were the street lamps and the occasional car. It was late.   
"Are you okay going home? Or do you want to stay?" Phil offered as they stood up and stretched.   
"Is it okay if I stay?" Dan bit his lip.   
"Of course! As long as you’re okay with the couch."  
"Yes, yes, that’s fine. Thanks." Dan responded as Phil headed off to his cupboard of sheets, pulling out a blanket and pillow. Thinking again, he then rushed into his room and returned with some pyjamas.  
"Here."   
"Thanks." Dan took the colourful pile with a grateful smile. "See you in the morning, then?"  
"Probably." Phil grinned back. He made his way to his room, looking back to check Dan was okay before gently clicking the door shut.   
He went back out once he was ready to put the food he’d left out back in the freezer, and to check he had definitely locked the door. As he walked into the lounge, he noticed with an internal “aw” that Dan was curled up on the sofa, asleep. His hair fell over his face, and Phil could tell he’d already sunken into sleep. He couldn’t resist rearranging the covers as he passed so that he was convinced Dan was comfortable. His eyes lingered over Dan’s tranquil expression before he switched off the last light, plunging the flat into darkness.   
-  
Phil hadn’t anticipated his doorbell being rung. But then, it was about two in the morning; a morning accompanied by gushing rain and cold.   
Phil jumped out of sleep and bolted upright. After remembering his surroundings, he stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and searching for glasses clumsily as he did so. He squinted as he turned the hall light on, because light after staring at a dark room fucking hurt. The bottom of his baggy pyjama trousers dragged along the floor as he trudged to the door, whilst attempting to calm his crazed hair.   
Fumbling at the lock, Phil eventually swung the door open. His pupils dilated as he became accustomed to the gloom. All remaining sleep left him.   
Dan was standing in front of him. (He hadn’t been expecting that, either.) Phil could make out a coat, hurriedly thrown on over crumpled jeans and a jumper. Dan looked up at the sound of the door, hair sweeping to the side to reveal tear-streaked cheeks.   
"I-" he began, his voice an unused song. His eyes cast downwards again; new tears trickled over mottled pink cheeks. "I don’t know. I don’t fucking know why I’m here. I’ll go." He mumbled and turned away. Phil’s arm acted before he did, wrapping around Dan’s wrist and bringing him to a halt.   
"Dan? Don’t go. I don’t mind. You’d better come in." Phil stepped aside and led Dan through. He guided him with a hand around his waist as Dan sniffed and mumbled apologies.   
"Shh, it’s okay." Phil hushed as he sat him down on the sofa. He then hovered next to him. He may have been acting calm, but he didn’t know what to do.   
"Are you able to eat? Do you want food?" Dan shook his head glumly. Next, Phil rushed to his room and tugged a blanket off his bed, before splashing water everywhere as he poured Dan a drink.   
"Okay, I’m back." He announced as he sat next to Dan, who hadn’t moved since he left him. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks, but as Phil nestled beside him he leant into his touch and comfort.   
"It’s okay." Phil rubbed circles into Dan’s back and smoothed his hair, before daring to gently wipe away the tears that wouldn’t wash away. "What’s managed to upset you?" He whispered. Dan shook his head against Phil’s shoulder.   
"It’s nothing."  
"I’m sure it’s not. Anything that’s upset you is definitely not nothing." He soothed. With a lack of knowledge on what to do next, he laced his fingers with Dan’s on his lap.   
"No. It’s stupid."  
"Anything to do with you is not stupid. You are a very clever, amazing person." Phil was just acting on a whim.   
Dan must have started crying again, because he twisted and buried his head in Phil’s shoulder. Seconds later, small sobs trembled through his body. All Phil could do was rub his back again, making soft noises which he hoped were comforting.   
"You’re so kind to me and I’m such a failure." Dan whispered hopelessly, his breath tickling Phil’s neck.   
"No, you’re not. I’ve only met you twice and you’re already the best person I know." Phil could feel the fluttering of Dan’s caged heart against his skin, could feel his strangled breaths.   
"What am I going to do, Phil? Everything’s not how I want it to be and I don’t know how to deal with it. It’s all my fault."  
Phil hadn’t seen Dan like this. Small frowns and silences had hinted towards it, but he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected someone as dynamic and colourful as Dan to see in such dark emotions.   
"Everyone gets confused, sometimes. It’s not your fault; it’s just how life is."  
"But if I wasn’t so stupid, then I’d know how to sort everything out. Could take the path I want instead of the one I have to follow."  
"No. It’s not your fault, okay? Whatever it is, it’s not down to you. It’s down to the fact that life is horrible and throws all these unfair things at you. Don’t feel like you have to do anything, take the path you want. It’s not your fault."  
"Maybe." Phil relaxed slightly as he sensed Dan give in to the idea. He wasn’t so tensed up as he leant on Phil, and sobs didn’t punctuate his speech. Phil squeezed his hand, and hoped it was a smile he saw start to nestle in Dan’s features.   
"But that isn’t going to help fix it." Dan sighed. Phil hummed.   
"True. But you need to know it’s not your fault, first. You need to have more faith in yourself, because you are incredible. You can help yourself. And I’ll help you too, yeah? I’m always willing to help."  
"Yeah?" Dan finally looked up from Phil’s shoulder, hair falling over bloodshot eyes.   
"Always."   
Dan continued to gaze at Phil. His head started to tilt to the side as his eyes flitted over him, his lips curling through the residue of cries.  
"You really are much more beautiful without the makeup." He whispered, in (what could only be described as) awe. And any doubts Phil had flew out the window as Dan leant in and kissed Phil passionately.   
It wasn’t how Phil had expected the night to go. Kissing and feeling the other smile and breathe against your lips, as hands curled round waists and jaw lines, and then laughing as you leant your foreheads together. It seemed like Phil’s dream. But Dan was there: curled up against his side, steady breaths coming from smiling lips, lips that Phil had kissed — and Dan felt the same.   
"So did those Halloween pickup lines work then?" Their voices and actions were embroidered with sleep again. Phil heard Dan laugh, and felt him snuggle further into his side; his voice had returned to the whimsical tune that Phil had first heard. Phil had his cheek leant on top of Dan’s head, and ghosts of smiles rested on their lips; Phil’s arm was looped round Dan, with Dan’s loosely squeezing his waist. Their other hands were clutched together on Phil’s lap. And maybe holding hands whilst sleeping caused pain in the morning, but there was only one way to find out.


End file.
